<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Deprivation by GabyEliAlexz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847292">Sleep Deprivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz'>GabyEliAlexz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fictober 2020, Gen, Sleep Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 Fictober 2020<br/>Prompt: 7. “Yes, I did. What about it?”</p>
<p>Sleep Sanders is MIA for more than 24 hours~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Deprivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for this. <br/>I am sleep deprived and I don't want to miss any day of Fictober 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sleep! Have you kept Thomas awake for more than 24 hours?” Logan asked with a frown and his agenda in hand. “According to this he had to go to sleep last night at ten pm and it is today at eight pm and you still haven't appeared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I did. What about it?” Sleep appeared with his respective sunglasses and starbucks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep, you just can’t do that. You’re slowly killing him. He can die due to sleep deprivation.” Patton came from the kitchen looking at Sleep with disapproval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep looked at them unimpressed and scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know what you’re talking about. Chill! Carpe Diem! He is fine. Look!” He drank from his coffee and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at Thomas and winced. From afar, he looked okay. But if you looked a little bit closer, you could see the truth. He was trembling, he couldn’t stay still, he was irritable and his focus was all over the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan and Patton sighed and looked at Sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot be serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he stays one more minute awake, he will lose it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sweetie! If you insist. Maybe it’s time for a little nap”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep… a proper night of sleep, I beg you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatevs, babes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Three hours later*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, babe. I tried…” Sleep entered while playing with his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep! Only three hours?” Logan took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TBH, I can’t work under these conditions… just because I didn’t appear for a few hours he yelled at me. Nah-ah! Bye, girls~” Sleep winked at him and went to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan threw his hands at the air. “It’s all yours. I give up.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part of the Fictober Event 2020 on tumblr~<br/>Check it out:<br/>https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>